


Will You?

by SmugdenSugden



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Super Soap Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugden
Summary: What if Robert hadn't forgotten the ring in the car and proposed in the forest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisdamndesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdamndesire/gifts).



> Dialogue for yt channel Aaron fan, parts 637, 638, and 662 (https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLX7Q2fMuGrOAyBlPtMTF8exhwRM_QGRtd) I hope you enjoy!

It was quiet, Aaron watchedas the tears built in Robert’s eyes. “You’re not a disappointment… you are amazing…” Aaron began saying. “…And he was mad not to see that.”

“Shut up.”

“No, I mean it, I love ya.” Aaron said looking at Robert. Robert sat, looking off. “I mean it. I love you.” he repeated realizing that it was the first time in a while that those three words had left his mouth. Robert looked over at Aaron, “Finally.” he breathed out with a slight smile. 

“Well… I’m not great at talking about this stuff either.”Aaron said with a nod. “But you know.”

“I know.”

“I never stopped.”   
The two paused before Aaron quickly leaned in for a kiss, Robert gladly return it, the kiss lasted a couple seconds before the two pulled away, resting their foreheads together. Robert reached into his jacket feeling around. Aaron pulled back slightly, confused to what Robert was doing. “Rob-“

“No, hold on.” Robert said padding his jean pockets.

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked with a smirk.

“I promise you I haven’t lost my mind.” Robert said turning his attention back to his jacket. He smiled feeling the ring box.

“Robert?”

Robert pulled the box from his pocket, smiling even bigger, he showed Aaron the box. Aaron look at it and then back at Robert. He opened it, showing the other man the ring.

“What’s that?” Aaron asked shocked.

“ A ring.” 

“No, I mean I got that but why…“

“I think you know why.” Robert replied.

Aaron looked up at Robert again, his words failing him. 

“Seriously, it’s to ask you to marry me, you idiot.” he replied softly.

“Was that what the fuss at the barn was about?” Aaron asked.

Robert shook his head yes, “Was trying to be romantic.” He replied. “What?” 

“Nothing,”

“Aaron, come on I know you better than that, what?”

“It’s just… I thought you weren’t ready for a serious commitment.” Aaron explained.

“That… that was me trying to be funny.”

“Well it wasn’t.” 

“Look I know, there goes me putting my foot in it again.” Robert pointed out.

“I just… I don't know.”

“Aaron, you and me… we’ve been through so much and I know you think I’ll want other people but I promise you I won’t. You’re enough, that’s one thing that I am 100% sure about, so what are we waiting for?”

Aaron hesitated at first, “I’m not exactly easy to love.” he explained. 

“Neither am I.” Robert replied with a small smile.

“How do we not mess this up, then, when its forever?” 

“Aaron, don’t you get it? I don’t want easy, I want messed up with you. Forever.”

Aaron closed his eyes letting the words sink in.

“So what do you say?”

“What?” Aaron asked opening his eyes.

“The ring… why it’s out…” he replied holding up the box.

Aaron smirked, “Well I mean technically you haven’t asked me yet, you’ve just shown me the ring.” he explained. 

“You do have a point there don’t ya.” Robert said before making his way onto his knees, and maneuvering his way in front of Aaron. “I suppose I should do this properly then.” He saidas he kneeled on one knee, resting his arm on the propped up leg, displaying the ring front and center. Aaron smiled.

“Aaron Dingle.” Robert stated.

“Yeah.”

“Will you make me the happiest man in the world and say you’ll marry me?”

Aaron slowly nodded his head yes, biting his lip.

“Yeah.” Robert said with a huge grin.

“Yes, I’ll marry you, you idiot.” Aaron replied. Robert smile pulling the ring from the box,Aaron gave Robert is hand, he gently push the ring onto Aaron’s finger making sure it was secure. “It looks a little loose.” Robert said realizing his estimation of ring size was wrong.

“It’s fine.” Aaron said with a smile.

“We can go and see if it can be-“

“Robert, it’s fine. It’s… it’s perfect.” Aaron said rubbing the ring with his thumb. “I love you.” he added.

“I love you, too.” Robert replied before going in for a kiss. They pulled away after a couple of seconds, “We need to go.” Robert said softly.

“What?” 

“Lachlan, he’s still in the boot of the car.

“Crap.”

Robert started to laugh.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just here I was trying to make everything perfect and romantic and I just end up asking you on the side of the road.”

“Nothing is ever simple with us is it.” Aaron commented.

“It be boring if it was, don’t you think?” Robert asked as he made his way to his feet. Holding out his hand for Aaron. “You’re probably right.” Aaron replied grabbing Robert’s hand quickly getting to his feet. 

The two made there way back to the car, they could hear Lachlan banging on the boot., Aaron made his way to the backand hit the boot himself, “Oi, keep it down will ya.” Aaron stated.

“When I get my hands on you…” they heard the muffled threat trail off.

Aaron rolled his eyes before making his way back to Robert who was leaning on the car.

“So what now?” Aaron sighed out.

“Don’t know, drive I guess.” Robert said. “We let him go now. He’ll only go straight to the police.”

“And you think driving around will change that?”

“We really don’t have another option.” Robert explained.

“Suppose.”

“Hey it work with Ryan, didn’t it?” Robert asked.

Aaron pushed off the car, chuckling.

“What?”

“I’m laughing at us. First you with Ryan and now this.” Aaron explained opening his door. Robert made his way around the car, “Think of it this way it’ll be a funny story to tell the kids one day.” he explained getting into the car.

“Hold on a minute, we only just got engaged and you’re already talking about kids?” Aaron asked buckling his seat belt.

“What you don’t think we’ll have kids?”

“I think we have enough on our plate with Liv, let alone thinking about kids.”

“Liv will be off to Uni soon enough.” Robert explained.

Before they could say anything else, a knock came from Aaron’s window causing Aaron to jump, he turn to see a officer standing on the other side. the man motioned Aaron to roll down the window. 

“Afternoon, Officer.” Aaron said politely as he rolled the window down. “How can we help you?”

“We receive a call about an abandon vehicle. Just checking up and making sure everything was okay. ” the officer explained.

“Everything’s fine.” Robert said.

“And no abandon car here.” Aaron replied. “I love this car.”

“He loves this car.” Robert confirmed.“I’d say he loves it more than me most days.” he joked.

“Looked abandon when I drove by earlier.”

“That’ll just be his parking.” Robert added. 

“This is your car then?” he asked Robert.

“Uh, no it’s mine.” Aaron replied.

“So you won’t mind if I make sure it’s not stolen.” the officer questioned.

“Not at all.” Aaron replied. The officer step away from the window.

“I say we go.” Aaron whispered.

“He’ll just chase us.”

“I’ll just put my foot down, then.”

“Aaron Dingle?” the office questioned quickly returning to the car.

“Yep, that’s me.” Aaron said with a forced smile. “See not stolen. We should-“

“You wouldn’t mind if I took a quick look around the vehicle, would ya.”

“No… uhm… but do you mind me asking why?” Aaron askedcautiously.

“You have to understand Mr. Dingle, it is kinda suspicious. Do you mind me asking why you two were parked here?”

“That’ll be my fault, Officer.” Robert began. “We were on our way into town for date night, I’ve planning to propose for a couple of days now and the thought of waiting til dinner to ask, well I’m just not that patient of a person.” he added.

“Is that so?” the man asked.

“He said yes and all.” Robert explained grabbing Aaron’s hand showing the officer the ring. 

“6672…” came from the officer’s radio, “… need assistance with a search, blue Ford Focus, November, Charlie, Five, Zero, Mike, Tango, Foxtrot, might be driving erratically, over.”

“Will comply, over.” the man replied. “Duty calls, eh.” the officer said to the men.”

“Looks, like it.” Robert replied.

“Next time lads get a hotel, eh, you’ll catch your death.” he said tipping his hat before making his way back to his car.

“Cheeky little git.” Aaron muttered as he watched as the officer in the rear view mirror.

“Yeah, well just be happy he didn’t make us pop the boot.” Robert explained.

Aaron started the engine up, “We’re leaving the bit where an officer thought that we were getting busy in the middle of the wilderness, when we tell the children this story.”

Robert smirked, “Drive will ya.” he replied with a laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: smugdensugden.tumblr.com


End file.
